Minha única esperança é você
by Viba
Summary: Fãs em todo o mundo acordam naquela sexta feira com a noticia de que NEWS agora teria apenas 4 membros. Hiei, uma jovem que mora em Tóquio,fã e amiga de Shige tenta ajudar-lo a passar por essa situação.


Escrevi essa fic como um presente de Natal pra uma amiga minha (Hiei-chan), que também é uma das personagem.

A fic não está 100% como eu queria, por que, o prazo tava acabando e eu tive que correr no final, e sem contar que estou sem escrever a mais de 5 anos u_u'

Resolvi fazer uma SONG FIC, com uma música do My Chemical Romance , mas acho que a historinha que eu fiz ficou no mínimo... interessante. A música se chama 'The Only Hope for me Is You'

Espero que você goste ^^

Fiz de todo o coração

Nome: Minha única esperança é você

Tipo: Song Fic

Personagens: Shige x Hiei

Sinopse:

Fãs em todo o mundo acordam naquela sexta feira com a noticia de que NEWS agora teria apenas 4 membros. Hiei, uma jovem que mora em Tóquio reflete sobre a situação difícil em que seu ídolo e 'amigo', Shige se encontra. Enquanto ele pensa em como vai conseguir suportar toda a situação.

**Minha única esperança é você**

_Remember me, Remember me (Se lembre de mim, Se lembre de mim)_

Estava tudo escuro no quarto e com apenas um clique no controle remoto a TV é ligada e a primeira noticia que se escuta : "Yamashita Tomohisa e Nishikido Ryo anunciam sua saída do grupo NEWS". Nenhum comentário foi feito sobre os 4 membros que decidiram continuar bravamente, mas apesar de tudo, tudo que passava pela mente dele era um pedido, para todas as pessoas, seus amigos, familiares e fãs. _Continuam se lembrando de mim._

_Where, where will you stand? (Onde, onde você ficará?)_

_When all the lights go out (Quando todas as luzes se apagarem)_

_Across these city streets (Nessas ruas da cidade)_

Era uma sexta-feira como várias outras, Hiei caminhava pelas ruas de Tóquio, mas ela, assim como muitas fãs de NEWS pelo mundo, não estava tendo um bom dia. A notícia parecia estar em todos os lugares, na chamada do programa da TV, na manchete de um jornal, nos status de facebook das amigas, no twitter, ela estava por todos os lados, a perseguindo para onde quer que seu olhar passasse.

Sua mente vagava lentamente, pensando em como ele estaria, como ele está se sentindo com toda essa situação. '_Shige não é a pessoa com a maior autoestima do mundo_', isso era um pensamento que a preocupava muito, será que ele estaria bem depois do anúncio. Será que ia conseguir se reerguer depois daquele choque. E mais importante de tudo, se ele sabia disso antes, por que não havia contato para ela.

As luzes da cidade vão se apagando, a noite chega, a escuridão também, mas a aflição não ia embora. Já na frente de sua casa, com as mãos tremulas abrindo a porta, entrando pelo caminho usual até o sofá, sem se preocupar em tirar os tênis sujos, se jogando no conforto da sua sala. _ 'Onde será que ele está, agora que tudo já está apagado? Ele deve estar suportando tudo sozinho. Acho que devia ligar pra ele!'_

_Where were you when (Onde você estava quando)_

_All of the ambers fell (todo o __âmbar escorreu)_

O tempo parecia ter parado, era como se uma camada de âmbar estivesse cercando Shige e ele ficaria assim, fossilizado para a eternidade. Chegaram nessa decisão juntos, é verdade. Mas sem aqueles dois, como iam fazer tudo funcionar? Tão cheio de dúvidas e a sua insegurança crescia. Ele já sabia da decisão antes do público, mas ver as notícias, aquilo só piorava tudo, ele achou que aguentaria bem, mas as incertezas sobre futuro se aproximava sem dar descanso. E por causa disso sair da cama, que era a única existência que ainda o mantinha quente, mesmo que essa sensação fosse puramente física, ele precisava de algo que o aquecesse, apesar de parecer algo impossível.

Fazia uma, duas, três horas, na verdade, ele ficou ali o dia todo, sem coragem de mexer um músculo. A noite já caia, ele podia ver pela cor da iluminação de rua que entravam pela janela. Mas essa não era a única luz que chamava atenção dele, seu celular que estava fora de alcance, em cima da mesa do quarto, não parava de vibrar e brilhava com força na escuridão do quarto. Não tinha vontade de atender, mas aquela era provavelmente a 10ª vez que o telefone tocava em menos de meia hora. Então, cansado de ignora-lo saiu da cama e foi atender a ligação.

_'Hiei-chan' _estava escrito na tela, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, o telefone parou de tocar. Olhando o histórico das chamadas perdidas, todas eram dela, ele havia se esquecido que não era o único sofrendo naquela situação, que muitas outras pessoas deviam estar sentido algo parecido com o que sentia. Shige não havia pensado naquela que justamente sempre estava lhe dando apoio e como ela devia estar mal também. _'Onde será que você estava quando ficou sabendo de tudo?' 'Será que te preocupei e te fiz chorar?'_ Ele só tinha que apertar um botão para ligar, mas o medo te ter machucado alguém importante era maior do que a coragem. Mas não demorou muito pra que o telefone tocassem pela décima primeira vez.

-Alô, oi Hiei. Tudo bem? -aquilo não soou nada animado, mas era o melhor que podia fazer na presente situação.

_I still remember them (Ainda me lembro deles)_

_Covered in ash, covered in glass (Coberto de cinzas, coberto de vidro)_

_Covered in all my friends (Cobrindo todos meus amigos)_

Finalmente ele atendeu, ela já estava quase ligando para a policia, tamanho era seu desespero por não ter sua chamada atendida. Mas não era algo que fosse estranho, provavelmente se ela estivesse no lugar dele, também não teria atendido também. Como já estava fazia muito tempo naquela situação de ligar a ninguém atender, Hiei foi pega completamente de surpresa pela resposta, sem saber o que fazer, ou o que falar, ambos ficaram apenas ouvindo o som da estática que saia vez e outra dos celulares. Mas por trás desse pequeno barulho havia algo estranho, parecia algo como um soluço, ou uma pessoa que tentava engolir seu choro

-Hiei! O que aconteceu? – Uma voz preocupada quebra o silencio, sem conseguir ao menos entender o que estava acontecendo do outro lado da linha.

Ainda em seu pensamento, ela tentava encontrar a resposta para aquela pergunta. '_Estava tudo bem? Não era ela que podia responder isso. Obviamente não estava bem, ele não estava bem_.' Ela ainda podia lembrar da última vez que foi na casa do Shige, e tudo parecia bem, a não ser por uma prateleira com várias coisas do NEWS cobertas de pó pela falta de uso.

Quanto tempo fazia, mais de um ano sem atividades, suas lembranças das coisas do NEWS também estavam empoeiradas, fazia tanto tempo... e com aquela noticia parecia que seu coração havia se quebrado em milhões de cacos, não só os sentimentos delas estavam estilhaçados pelo chão, era visível, todos seus amigos estavam iguais, cobertos de cinzas e vidro, e o infelizmente, Shige também.

-Não, não está. Está errado– Não dava para ter outra resposta, entre soluços e uma voz triste, tudo que ela pode fazer, foi ser sincera. – Porque, porque não me disse antes, eu fiquei... – já havia começado a frase não podia parar agora -... preocupada.

_I still think of the bombs they build (Ainda me lembro da bomba que construiram)_

_If there's a place that I could be (Se tivesse um lugar que pudesse ser)_

_Than I'd be another memory (Então eu seria um outra memória)_

Agora era a vez de Shige ficar em silencio, a resposta óbvia seria por a culpa na política de sigilo da Johnny's, mas eles eram amigos, isso era algo que podia ser discutido com ela, então porque será que não contou! Dúvidas e mais dúvidas, no final haviam tantos fatos não ditos, que no momento em que foram descobertos, explodiram feito uma bomba nuclear. Varrendo sonhos, destruindo promessas feitas, deixando pessoas em pedaços. E toda essa destruição, era em parte culpa dele. Como proceder de agora em diante?

-Desculpe. – Era a melhor reposta que seu cérebro cansado podia bolar, uma única palavra que tentava passar o arrependimento, de não ter falado sobre as discussões que tiveram, sobre o caos que ele estava enfrentando, do quase fim total do grupo, e mais importante, desculpas por não ter sido honesto com ela. Por ter feito toda a situação virar uma bomba relógio a mercê de um velho caquético que esperava o melhor momento de detoná-la.

Agora ele refletia no porque de ter pedido desculpas, no porque de não ter contado, no porque de ter continuado. Olhando em volta, uma pequena pelúcia, feita a sua semelhança por uma fã, e foram nos olhos de botão desse boneco que ele achou sua resposta. Queria ter um lugar que pudesse ser ele mesmo, criando memórias, mas não qualquer uma, como vários outros ídolos faziam, ele queria estar no topo, ser da elite, e transformar um simples palco, nas lembranças de uma vida, nem que isso valesse apenas para uma das milhares de pessoas presentes no local.

'_Shige, gambatte~' _essa frase ecoou na mente dele, até agora ele não tem certeza se ela havia falado essa frase alguma vez, e sua memória a trouxe de volta, ou se Hiei havia sussurrado isso do outro lado da linha, mas a voz que ecoava em sua mente era dela e de mais ninguém.

-Obrigado – Provavelmente Hiei nunca entenderia o significado dessa palavra, pois não pode seguir o pensamento todo dele. Mas só de ouvir a voz de Shige um pouco mais forte, também deixou-a um pouco mais confiante.

_Can I be the only hope for you (Posso ser sua única esperança)__  
__Because you're the only hope for me (Porque você é a única esperança pra mim)__  
__And if we can't find where we belong, (E se não acharmos o lugar onde pertencemos)__  
__We'll have to make it on our own. __(Vamos ter que criar o nosso próprio)_

Ela ficou realmente confusa, 'Desculpe' e 'Obrigado', duas palavras tão pequenas, distintas no significado mas igualmente poderosas. Ela sentiu que havia feito o certo por ter ligado pra ele, mas por algum motivo não conseguia parar de chorar. Era triste ver Kato daquele jeito, ela sentia que ele está impotente e sem saber o que fazer, dava pra perceber só de ouvir a voz dele. Hiei queria poder dar toda sua força pra ele, por mais que fosse pouca, ela queria estar ali pra apoia-lo, queria ser seu porto seguro, sua esperança.

Se aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo, Hiei seria a primeira a proteger ele, se NEWS fosse acabar, ela daria um jeito de fazer a estrela do Shige continuar brilhando, era isso que ela mais desejava naquela hora e não era pelo telefone que ela ia conseguir transmitir todos esses sentimentos.

-Shige, espere por mim. Estou indo aí. - E antes que ele pudesse responder o ela já tinha desligado. Correndo de uma lado pro outro, imaginando qual seria o jeito mais rápido de cruzar metade da cidade pra chegar a companhia de seu amigo.

_Face all the pain and take it out (Encare toda a dor e jogue-a fora)__  
__Because the only hope for me (Porque a única esperança pra mim)__  
__Is you alone (É somente você)_

Era hora de parar com aquela cara triste, hora de jogar todos os pensamentos ruins pra longe, ele ainda estava tentando achar um jeito de tirar toda aquelas informações ruins do seu cérebro e pensando numa maneira de encarar ela, sem deixa-la mais preocupada ainda. Quanto mais ele pensava nisso, pior tudo ficava, então sua primeira atitude, arrumar toda aquela casa, talvez por ele não ter saído do quarto o dia todo, o resto da casa parecia meio... abandonado.

Abriu a janela pro ar da casa ventilar, decidiu preparar uma janta (que no caso dele, era café da manhã e almoço também), ligou a TV enquanto a água fervia e obviamente manteve a programação longe de qualquer noticiário. No horário estava passando um drama de comédia romântica, não que fizesse o gênero dele, mas era algo que conseguiu distrair bastante sua mente, principalmente porque viu seu kohai e amigo de longa data atuando.

E foi então que ele percebeu, sempre que pensava nela, se sentia mais calmo, quando pensava em que fazer no futuro, era a cara preocupada dela que aparecia, ele queria tentar seu melhor pelas suas fãs e seus amigos de grupo, sim, isso era verdade. Mas ele queria que NEWS com 4 membros fosse ainda melhor, por causa dela, Shige queria mais do que tudo ser a esperança dela.

_How it should be? (Como deveria ser?)__  
__Many years after the disasters that we've seen (Muitos anos depois do desastre que vimos)__  
__What have we learned? __(O que aprendemos?)__  
__Other than people burn in purifying flame (Alem de pessoas queimando no fogo purificador)_

_Kato Shigeaki porque você mora tão longe! _Era um pensamento meio misto de indignação e raiva pela demora pra chegar a casa dele, ela optou pelo metro, mas mesmo assim, ia ser uma longa viagem. Sua mente ia e vinha em pensamento de como as coisas deveria ser, um 'happy NEWS' com seus seis membros pra sempre. Mas então ela lembrou que não era a primeira vez,e que certamente Shige devia estar revivendo toda a incerteza de quando KusaUchi foram expulsos do grupo.

Será que o Shige tinha aprendido algo depois disso? Ela não tinha certeza de como devia se sentir, ela não conhecia NEWS, muito menos o Shige naquela época. Será que a situação era tão diferente, pra ele ter ficado tão abalado? Eram muitas perguntas, mas a única certeza que ela tinha era de não queria ver seus queridos amigos sofrendo ao serem constantemente bombardeados com lembranças desses acontecimentos.

Antes que percebesse já estava correndo em disparada na rua do Shige, ela sabia que tinha que ser discreta, mas sua vontade de ser rápida era maior. Imagina o que as revistas de fofoca pensariam ao ver uma mulher em disparada, com um cara visivelmente triste entrando na casa de um membro do NEWS justamente no dia do anúncio, seria um prato cheio. E por causa disso e apenas isso ela diminuiu o passo, e tentou chegar ao apartamento dele sem chamar atenção.

Tocou a campainha e rapidamente já estava segura do lado de dentro. Não sabia bem o que falar e fazer, mas seu olhar preocupado dizia tudo o que tinha pra ser dito.

-Não precisa se preocupar tanto, estou bem – Ele disse com um sorriso calmo no rosto, entregando uma sandália pra ela não ter que ficar andando descalça pela casa e se virou indicando o caminho pra sala.

_I say it's okay (Eu disse que está tudo bem)__  
__I know you can tell (Eu sei que você percebe)__  
__Though you can see me smile (Que apesar de me ver sorrir)__  
__I still think of the guns they sell (Ainda penso nas armas que venderam)_

Shige se esforçou muito pra atender a porta e parecer no mínimo, conformado com a situação. Ele sempre foi considerado um mestre de sorrisos falsos, então mais uma vez usou um deles, tentando dar veracidade a sua fala inicial. Caminhou pra dentro do apartamento, ainda mantendo sua aparência calma, pediu pra que ela se sentasse na sala e ofereceu um jantar.

-Sabia que você também não ia ter jantado. – Já servindo o prato dela e levando para a sala, onde os dois comeram juntos, falado sobre vários assuntos, procurando ao máximo evitar assuntos que tivessem haver com o trabalho.

Durante vários momentos em que ela estava só ouvindo, Shige podia notar que ela prestava total atenção em todos os seus gestos e que no fundo, ela mantinha aquela aura preocupada em torno dela. Ele sabia muito bem que ela já tinha visto através de sua máscara e que não estava aceitando aquilo muito bem.

-Hiei, me desculpe. – emendou no final de uma frase aleatória sobre pesca que estava falando e ela simplesmente riu.

-Sei que você se empolga falando de pesca, não me incomodo não, pode continuar. – Ela realmente não tinha entendido o porquê daquele pedido, mas provavelmente ela notou que ele havia ficado sério, apesar do comentário que ela havia feito.

-Não é sobre a pesca, sua boba - e deu um tapinha de leve na testa dela, dando um sorriso assim que ela abriu o olho. – Me desculpe por te deixar preocupada.

_If there's a place that I could be__ (Se tivesse um lugar que pudesse ser)__  
Then I'd be another memory (__Então eu seria um outra memória__)  
Can I be the only hope for you__ (Posso ser sua única esperança)__  
Because you're the only hope for me__(Porque você é a única esperança pra mim)__  
_

Ela foi pega de surpresa novamente, ele retomar o assunto que estavam fazendo tanta força para ignorar. Foi pega completamente desprevenida. Lutou pra se manter calma, se esforçou para não retomar todas as preocupações que passaram pela sua mente durante o dia, mas quanto mais se luta, com mais força elas voltam.

Qualquer um notaria o olhar completamente preocupado e perdido que ela lançava para o Shige. Não havia palavras que explicassem tudo que ela queria dizer. Enquanto a mão dele ainda estava em encostada na cabeça da Hiei, próxima a região da testa, fazendo pressão na franja que tapava um pouco a visão dela. 'Preciso dizer algo agora! Algo que faça ele perceber que estou aqui pra ele!' nenhuma única palavra saia de dentro dela.

-Será que bati tão forte que te fiz esquecer como se fala!- ele falou enquanto tirava a mão da posição anterior, voltando para um repouso e dando uma risadinha tentando amenizar a situação. Antes que pudesse abrir os olhos por causa da risada que havia dado, ele sentiu que a Hiei tinha se aproximado e a próxima coisa que notou foi... aquele abraço.

Não foi uma palavra, mais um gesto. Um pequeno, simples e afetivo abraço, que passava exatamente tudo que ela queria. Ela estava ali, e não iria nunca mais larga-lo.

_And if we can't find where we belong, __(E se não acharmos o lugar onde pertencemos)__  
We'll have to make it on our own. __(Vamos ter que criar o nosso próprio)_

_Face all the pain and take it out (Encare toda a dor e jogue-a fora)__  
__Because the only hope for me (Porque a única esperança pra mim)__  
__Is you alone (É somente você)_

Na cultura japonesa, demonstrações de afeto desse jeito não eram tão normais, mas só por aquele instante, ele sentiu que havia achando um lugar, um espaço no mundo em que podia ser ele mesmo, um local pra chamar de lar, um momento que fazia ele esquecer de tudo que era ruim, e que lhe trazia a esperança novamente.

Ficou parada, sendo abraçado. Pensando em todo o sofrimento que causou as fãs, quanto ele mesmo havia sofrido. Mas agora nada importava, ao retribuir o abraço com a mesma intensidade que recebia ele percebeu que assim também passava toda a confiança para ela. Não precisava mais se preocupar em ser esquecido e em magoar a ele mesmo e aos outros, era simplesmente, transmitir o que pensava em ações.

_The only hope for me (A única esperança pra mim)  
Is you, the only hope for me (É você, a única esperança pra mim)_

_Is you, the only hope (É você, a única esperança)_

_The only hope for me is you (A única esperança pra mim é você)  
Alone (Somente)_

Então foi ali, naquele instante que uma promessa não dita, mas sentida pela alma de ambos. Ele se tornaria um ídolo melhor e um homem melhor, que não faria nunca mais alguém se preocupar com ele. Enquanto ela prometeu para si que continuaria dando o apoio e o carinho que ele precisasse pra nunca mais decair daquela maneira.

_Remeber me (Lembre-se de mim)_

_Remeber me(Lembre-se de mim)_

E eles se lembraram para sempre.


End file.
